Fated Circle
by Arami Heartilly
Summary: JS. their relationship has been discoverd and they are killed in a car crash all in 1 day but i promise this isn't a death fic a teenagegirl arrives, with a connection to them both that she had been sent back to
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with stargate sg-1, it's the property of MGM. However all original characters and storylines are mine.thanx 

This is for all those who wanted a more angsty Jack and Sam story.

* * *

Fated Circle. By Arami Heartilly

The briefing room was quiet, which at that particular time in the morning wasn't unusual. Things didn't normally get started until about nine o'clock. What was unusual however was the mood in the room. Jack had been there for 20 minutes with some reports he had to get out of the way and a cup of coffee that by now had turned cold but that didn't seem to be the problem, not that he really knew how to describe it – it was just a feeling that something wasn't quite how it should have been or was about to be changed.

For a start he was alone. Teal'c was in the gym; Daniel was in his lab investigating some artefact and Sam? Sam was in her lab checking on her latest experiment – reluctantly he might add as the thought stirred memories that made him smile and his eyes mist over. Even General Hammond wasn't around like he normally was and Jack could see from where he sat that the generals office was empty, not to mention that he'd managed to get through the paper work.

Jack was a man that lived by his instincts and they told him that something was a-miss. He just wanted people to arrive and for the feeling to go away and soon because the last thing he needed was nagging doubt about the mission they were due to go on in 2 hours.

General Hammond couldn't believe what he'd just been told because it wasn't something he'd ever expected to hear about but that now he had he would be forced to take action, before the briefing started Because there was no way he was taking the risk of sending them to the planet only to have them risk compromising the team. Only trouble was he really didn't want to do this.

As he reached the briefing room he took a deep breath and put himself firmly into military mode and walked into the room. As usual they all stood up and he motioned for them to sit down, Jack was eyeing him suspiciously but the general let nothing show on his face and major Carter at his side looked a little confused. Teal'c, Daniel and Janet who would be needed for this briefing and possibly the mission also looked a little un-nerved and he didn't think it was down to his military persona.

"Good morning. I'm afraid that your mission to P7X 482 has been cancelled due to some problems that I have just become aware of and will be rescheduled when the situation has been solved."

"General?" Jack asked looking around at the rest of the table and then back to him . "I've only just been informed myself Colonel and I'm afraid that a complete review of the situation will be needed before you and your team are given a go." Jack looked like he was going to say something else but the general started to talk again before had the chance. "Your on down time until further notice. Dismissed."

Not knowing what any of them were supposed to do they all stood up and when it became clear that general Hammond wasn't going to elaborate or move from where he was stood they started to file out until only Jack and Sam were still in the briefing room. Sam was ahead of Jack and fully intended on returning to her lab until the general called them back.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter I need to see you in my office." He sounded serious and as Sam turned around she knew exactly what this was going to be about – it was all over his face. She daren't look at Jack because she knew he understood what was going to happen.

* * *

Once in the office and with the door firmly shut behind them general Hammond motioned for them to take a seat. They did and sat there in silence until the General spoke. "It has come to my attention that there has been a breech of regulations and although I have not been provided with all the details what has become apparent is that this breech can no longer continue."

Sam closed her eyes for a few seconds before dropping her gaze to the desktop not wanting him to continue and more than that not wanting this to happen. They were so close to the end of the war, so close to not having to hide it any more so close to leaving that this almost seemed impossible. "How?" Sam managed, not even aware she'd spoken really.

"Well that's what I want to talk to you about." He was surprised by their complete and utter lack of denial.

"No sir, how did you find out?" she asked knowing that they had been so careful – so dam careful to keep this firmly in their small circle of friends and those that knew had know for over a year and would never utter a word but then who had told him?

"This morning I received an anonymous phone call from a source we have been unable to trace that informed me of a development between the pair of you, I would have dismissed the phone call if the content hadn't been so accurate with regards to certain aspects of the SGC therefore I have been forced to take action." The General informed them, Jack glanced at Sam who met his gaze with concern, Sam didn't want to loose her job but there was no way she was going to give up her relationship with Jack because it hadn't compromised the team so far and she knew there was no way that it was likely to happen now after a year of them being together.

"And what action are you planning on taking General?" Jack asked in a voice somewhere between casual and concern.

"I was hoping that it would lie with the pair of you. I am and have been aware of an attraction between both you and Major Carter for three years now but until this morning I assumed that you'd had the good sense not to act on it. However with that not being the case you have two options either you brake it off-"

"Now way!" Sam retorted the same time as Jack shouted . "Not going to happen!" because there was simply no way either of them were going to go through that, not when they knew how it could be and how it was.

"Or one of you will be re-assigned which I am very reluctant to do because you are part of my best team." He carried on completely ignoring their objections because in his mind as hard as this was it had to be done.

"Sir even if we did break this off, which with all due respect we're not going to do then we'd still have the same feelings towards each other that we have done for the past few years – it won't change anything." Sam told him trying to make her case. Sam wasn't stupid and she was fully aware of the regulations and that General Hammond had to do something and she also knew that to ask for special treatment would be wrong but she wanted it to go back to him not knowing – to him just thinking there was an attraction between them.

"In that case I'm ordering you to take the day off and to think about your decision because I'm not prepared to risk the safety of the team on an alien world until this issue is resolved. Dismissed."

"General you can't be serious." Jack said but there wasn't really any conviction behind it, the general wasn't the sort of man to make threats that he couldn't keep.

"Dismissed." He said once more and they stood up leaving without another word knowing that their decision would effect not just the their relationship but the team and possibly the SGC.

* * *

Sam had gone straight to her lab after the meeting with Hammond and Jack had headed to his own office to pick something up, he hadn't said what just that the base wasn't the safest place to leave whatever it was he kept in there. When he found her in her lab she was pacing up and down the floor.

"He meant it Jack – really meant it, what are we supposed to do just go home and hope that it all sorts itself out?" staying on the base for a while had also given them both enough time to calm down and they'd also hoped to see one of the others to get them to do some digging into who exactly had called the general. Unfortunately no one seemed to be around . "Hey, come here." He said to her walking towards her and wrapping her in his arms, her head came to rest on his shoulder as she held him tight.

"I can't loose this job and I won't loose you." She whispered into his ear. "And if they're going to make me choose then I choose you – us I'll quit the air force and come back as a scientist." He held her tighter and kissed her hair softly.

"You don't have to do that Sam."

"Yes I do."

"No, I'll just do what I've been almost doing for the past couple of years." She shifted in his arms as he spoke, looking up at him.

"Your not retiring are you?" Sam asked.

"If that what's it takes then sure, I mean we were planning on leaving anyway and you can stay on until this is all over." He sounded like he'd been thinking this through but she still wasn't sure that he should have to give up the end of the fight just to be with her, although having just offered to do the same she was more confused that anything else.

"Jack?" she asked looking into those warm passionate eyes of his.

"No arguments Sam, I love you and given the choice the only way for me to be happy is to be with you and if that isn't at the SGC then so be it." She smiled at him and before she could argue with him again he leaned down and kissed her.

By the time they'd broken apart she knew that arguing was pointless, he was actually happy to do it and she could understand his reasons, they'd spoken about it before and he was tired and even though he loved his job, given their present circumstances didn't make him as happy as it once did because there was more to his life now and for her who brought him that happiness he'd give anything to never have to be apart from her.

"We still need to talk about it though I mean this will effect the team – everything." Sam said and Jack nodded, if he knew the general and that he'd have them escorted from the base whether the decision had been made or not.

"And I've got to get that letter of resignation from my home office." He said and this made her give him a look.

"You call that an office?" she asked smiling mischievously and kissing him again.

* * *

Janet was nearly at her front door when it flung open and Cassie, her adopted daughter ran out almost knocking it over, tears were streaming down her white face. "Cassie honey what's wrong?" she asked putting her hands on her shoulders to steady her before she ran out into the street.

"There's been – a – a – c – c- c---" but she couldn't get the words out, too choked with tears and frustration to speak properly. This worried Janet so she pulled her into a tight hug and held her there until she calmed down enough. What's going on? She thought suddenly very afraid that something had happened at the SGC. Maybe the Anubis had discovered their i.d.c code and the mountain had been shut down or even worse blown up. Either way the only way she was going to find out would be to calm Cassie down enough to speak.

Eventually her daughter was able to speak but she couldn't look at Janet, not quite sure how to put it. "There's been a car crash mom, they were stopped at a red light but some other car came across the junction and straight into the front of his truck." She blurted before the tears came back.

"Cassandra, what crash? Who?" she asked still not sure what was going on. It would take more than a car crash to upset Cassandra, since she'd come to this planet she'd gotten used to the news and the terrors that mankind inflicted on each other.

"Jack and Sam." Janet froze to the spot but her military training took over.

"Cassandra what happened to them?" she asked determinedly and forcing her daughter to look at her and she knew before she even spoke.

"They're dead mom." Cassie said quietly before holding onto her mother again as if she'd never let go.

"Cassie, I need you to get in the house with me now I'm going to call the base and get someone to look after you. Do you know where it happened?" Janet felt like screaming but her voice stayed steady, on a single track to find out what had happened to her friends.

Cassie shook her head, "But the police left a number for you to call."

"Right then come on honey in you go." Janet couldn't help it – if she even stopped for a minute she'd loose it and right now she couldn't accept that her friends were dead.

* * *

After having informed General Hammond and called the police Janet set off to the scene of the accident, it was clear out side and dusk had just fallen. The entire crossroads had been closed off with police tape and 4 cars as well as a recovery van were positioned near the rementants of a truck.

Janet got out of the car barely aware of anything and she was still in her military dress uniform she didn't bother with her hat – she was still on auto pilot and couldn't really managed anything apart from basic functions. A uniformed policeman approached and nodded to acknowledge Janet "I.D please." He sounded casual enough and Janet showed him her I.D badge.

"DR. Fraiser this way please." He instructed walking slightly ahead in the direction of the car. Janet was a little afraid of what they would see but it became clear that the bodies had been removed and were Janet guessed in the ambulance to their side, which she hadn't noticed until then. "I've been told to tell you everything that we know so I won't question that but do you know of any relatives that we should contact before we start?" he asked turning around to her.

Janet nodded "there's a dad and brother on Major Carter's side but I'm not sure about Colonel O'Neill and either way the air force will deal with that" She told him.

"Right, well as you can see the trucks in pretty bad shape, they were stopped at the red light just here when according to eye witnesses another un marked jeep ran into the front before reversing and driving away. Even with the air bags I'm afraid your friends wouldn't have stood a chance. They were dead on impact." He sounded truly sorry about the harsh truth of the situation

"Can I see them?" Janet asked and the officer simply nodded.

"This way, I'll need you to identify them if that's alright." He said as he led Janet off towards the ambulance.

* * *

She stood staring at the truck, being careful to avoid Janet or any of the police dotted about, it's mangled front so squashed it was unrecognisable and even the license plate was smashed beyond recognition, there was blood on the deflated airbags and she felt a chill so strong when she looked at the scene before her that even wrapping her long coat around her did nothing to warm her.

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had been in there – although to her they were more than that – they had died in there and all she could think of was that this wouldn't have happened if General Hammond hadn't sent them home. And although some would argue it wouldn't have happened if they'd obeyed the Frat-regs in the first place she knew that a lot more people would be dead or hadn't existed in the first place if they had. More than this the blame lay with the anonymous caller.

She had to do something – had to find out who'd done this, were they the same people that had driven the jeep into them? And what would she do when she found out? Well then she'd just have to put everything back the way it should have been because this whole thing was so wrong – and not just wrong in the sense that they didn't deserve to die, wrong in the sense that they shouldn't be dead at all in the universal timeline sense.

* * *

Inside were two medics sat towards the front of the interior with a body bag on either side. "Now they're in pretty good condition but it still might alarm you but as your military..." the female medic with mauve hair said trailing off and moving to unzip the first bag, the man at her side unzipped the second Janet took a deep breath before looking at them.

"That's them." She muttered feeling tears prick her eyes. Their faces were ashen and eyelids closed and despite their peaceful features something about it caused a profoundly disturbing feeling to take over.

* * *

She knew that she shouldn't have been there at all and that being seen was an even bigger risk but she had to know if what she'd been told was true – if what she'd been sent here to do was right and the sight of their bodies was enough to convince her that this was unavoidable. But it was also something that made her shudder to the core and as she felt the feeling take her over she turned and ran, she ran down the road leading towards the forests before collapsing on her knees and throwing up.

It wasn't something she'd ever done before; her life had never been about this sort of pain until now. This felt like a twisted version of reality that she knew in her heart wasn't supposed to be happening – not like this, these people were supposed to have a future together as in really destined to and maybe because she was from another time leading from this one she was the only one that realised but she had to fix this whole mess.

She rested against a large rough tree trunk holding her knees to her chest in an attempt to calm herself down but images of the truck and their lifeless features intertwined in her head making her feel nauseous all over again.

* * *

I know, I know they got killed but it won't end up that way I promise!!!! 


	2. discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with stargate sg-1, it's the property of MGM. However all original character and storylines are mine. thanx

* * *

After a few minutes she'd calmed herself down enough to continue with what she had to do. No one followed her as their attention was elsewhere and the C.S.I had been and done all they could at the scene so she was alone. She moved around the front cringing as she walked over shards of glass, to get to where Sam had been sitting in the passenger side. There was blood over the seat and dashboard but she ignored it as she levitated a few inches above the ground so that she could reach her hand inside and touch the seat properly, it was a strange sensation but one that was unavoidable, she'd been endowed with the abilities before she left as without them her task would have been impossible. 

Relying on her emotions to give her the strength she needed she closed her eyes and took a deep breath concentrating on what she needed to see and within a few seconds she felt herself shift and when she opened her eyes she was sat in the small space behind Jack and Sam who were sat in the front seats, they were moving along the road leading to where the crash had happened and as she listened she began to grasp the conversation they were having.

_"Jack, are you sure you don't mind retiring?" Sam asked him as she tapped her fingers along to the music on the radio._

_"If it means that I can be with you? No. Sam I've been fighting this war for a long time and it's somehow not as important to me as it once was." For Jack it was a pretty profound statement and Sam smiled at him, he wasn't looking at her though because he was keeping an eye on the road._

_"I could leave too." She said on a similar note to their earlier conversation._

_"And the feeling that you hadn't been there when the war ended would drive you insane – not to mention the boredom." Jack told her and Sam acknowledged the truth in his words._

_"I guess." She replied gazing out of the window and then back to Jack, even now she could still get lost just looking at him. He really was hansom and the grey in his hair gave him a distinguished rather than old look that brought memories of late night conversations and times they had spent together._

She was doing more than just watching this scene she was sensing their emotions and even hearing their thoughts and given her relationship with them it was a more profound feeling than she could ever explain.

_"Besides now I can ask you to move in with me properly." He told her as they went around a corner with a determined smile on his face._

_"You mean just make it official?" Sam said catching the corner of his eye, they already lived together in some way or another – just who's house they lived in seemed to be a problem, but recently it had been Jacks that they'd spent the most time at, mainly because his place was bigger and the views from the back yard or the roof (where they star gazed) were a lot nicer than from her house._

_"That and one other thing." The way he spoke made Sam curious to his meaning so she decided to ask a few questions._

_"Jack, what other thing?" because she could think of one she wasn't sure if she was being too hopeful or not and she wanted to rule out the possibilities._

_"Can it wait until we get home?" he asked her as they approached the traffic lights, the queue was pretty backed up so it was unlikely that they were going to get through this time around. It sounded important but she really wanted to know, she was a scientist and waiting to be told the answers wasn't something she was used to . "No. I mean we can discuss it when we get home but can't you tell me now?" he turned to her for the first time since they'd started driving and she saw something in his eyes, something warm and loving – this only made her want to know all the more._

_"I want to ask you to marry me." He told her with such warmth and affection that she couldn't find the words to answer him; he had to turn back around to drive nearer to the traffic lights._

_There was a series of shops at their side and Sam eventually managed to say something. "Pull over." He didn't answer although he did do what she said and they pulled into a space._

She looked away, not really sure that she should have been watching something this private between the two of them, but they weren't speaking and she noticed that on the other side of the cross roads a black unmarked car looking a little too much like a jeep was waiting in another car park, she almost had the feeling that she was being watched so reluctantly she turned back to them.

_"First of all." Sam told Jack before leaning over to him and kissing him, he didn't object in the slightest and it wasn't until Sam pulled back that Jack realised she hadn't answered his inadvertent question – well not verbally. "And second of all ask me." She continued watching him intently._

_"Sam, I know I'm not exactly the most perfect guy in the world and although I'm sure you deserve a lot better but I'm in love with you... will you marry me?" he sounded surprisingly nervous and looked almost afraid that she would say no but here wasn't a doubt in her mind – she'd never have risked everything if she wasn't sure that this was the man she was going to be in love with for the rest of her life._

_"Yes." Sam said simply leaning over to him again and kissing him with such a passion it startled even her._

She had to look away but this time it was because she'd started crying at the emotional display before her and the knowledge of what had happened only a few minutes later. They were going to get married and although that shouldn't have been happening yet anyway it still spurred her on to fix what was going on.

_They pulled up to the red light and Jack glanced at Sam who's smile was radiating love and affection, he was half happy that the General had sent them home for the whole day because he had a perfect idea of how they were going to spend their afternoon._

_Sam was lost somewhere in euphoria as she smiled at him wishing they were home already. He'd turned back to the road ahead but she didn't mind – not when she knew she'd have him all to herself when they got home._

As she watched her attention turned to the black jeep as it sped out of the car park (that she'd heard the officer tell Janet about before) across the way and veered in front of the other cars going through the green light and straight towards the truck she was 'sat in', if you could really called that and she forced herself to keep her eyes open so she could see who was coming towards them.

_"Jack, what the hell do they think they're doing?" Sam asked pointing to the advancing vehicle that had succeeded in overtaking most of the opposing traffic._

_"I don't know but I'm getting out of their way." Jack replied putting the car into gear and starting to turn the car around._

_"They're coming straight at us!" Sam yelled as she realised that Jack wouldn't be able to move the truck in time_.

The Jeep impacted with the truck and she saw the effects on them but she forced herself to look at the driver, taking a mental picture of his dark eyes and shaven head. There were no defining marks on his face but his nose tilted slightly to one side and his eyes flared with an intense evil.

The effect on her from all of this was more deeply profound than she could imagine, she was watching people she loved deeply die and as Sams head hit the rest on the back of the seat for the second time she felt the connection to the past break and she fell backwards, loosing her levitated balance and hitting the ground hard. The impact didn't knock her out – she'd experienced worse – but what she'd seen and felt threatened to overwhelm her.

* * *

"What was that?" Janet called running over to her, she looked up at her horrified that she'd been discovered. 

Janet reached out her hand and helped her up. "Are you ok?" she asked, then when she realised the Young blonde woman before her shouldn't have been there at all she asked, "who are you and what do you think you are doing?"

The young tall blonde in front of her simply looked at her. "They were murdered." Was all she said and Janet just stared at her.

"You shouldn't be here at all." Janet replied shaking her head at her, she couldn't have been older than 18 but there was something about the look in her eyes that she knew in herself, who ever this young woman was she was grieving the loss of someone close to her and put with the fact that she'd risked a lot sneaking into the crime scene Janet couldn't just leave without finding out who she was.

There was nothing that she could say that would make Janet believe her, not right now anyway. Everything that she knew wasn't relevant yet and she wasn't going to hang around to prove her theory correct apart from. "I need to go to the SGC and I need to know who made the phone call to General Hammond this morning."

Janet just stared in disbelief at her, "How do you know about classified information?"

"Because my parents work there, or at least they did until this happened and I was sent here to fix this." She explained, although not very well because Janet looked even more confused than she had when she'd discovered her a moment ago. "Look the only way that you're going to believe me is to run tests on me so either way I need to go to the SGC."

Not really knowing what else to do Janet nodded her head and decided to follow the young girls advice – especially ifshe knew how to solve this.

* * *

The young girl hadn't said a word all the way to the SGC and even now she was sat absolutely silent on one of the infirmary beds, she hadn't even removed her long black jacket despite the warm temperature of the room.

Janet had taken Blood and hair samples, which she'd sent to be analysed and compared to all base personnel past or present because then she'd be able to work out just who this girl's parents were.

General Hammond was on his way down to see their visitor and it seemed as though her arrival had provided some sort of distraction from the fact that two of the SGC's finest had been killed in a car crash that now seemed to have been caused on purpose, plus the fact that this girl said she'd been sent here to fix all of this that made people pay attention to her.

Deciding that there wasn't really anything more that could be done until the results came in Janet took a seat on the opposite bed to the girl, she needed to get some information from her – at least find out what her name and age was, plus the way she intended to sort this mess out and how she knew what she did.

"Do you have a name?" she asked in the kindest voice she could manage without sounding patronising.

The Blonde Girl looked up at her and Janet saw a sparkle of familiar intelligence in her eyes as well as some thing else, perhaps an unwanted purpose or reason for being where she was but it seemed to be weighing on her heavily and she also seemed to be grieving – that had stood out from when Janet found her at the crash sight.

"Alison." She said pushing her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ears to provide some sort distraction.

General Hammond entered the infirmary and Janet stood to greet him, he nodded at her as she approached but turned his gaze to the girl. "Who is she Doctor?" he asked with optimum professionalism, he obviously hadn't come to terms with what had happened yet.

"Well her names Alison and she knows about the phone call that was made this morning to you regarding Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, she also believes that they were murdered sir and I've sent samples to the lab to assess who she is because she claims that her parents work here."

He nodded again, "has she said where she got the information regarding the base and the phone call?"

"No sir, she's very reluctant to talk about it at the moment and she seems upset about what's happening." Janet told him before turning back towards Alison who seemed to be making every attempt to avoid looking at the General.

"Janet, you're not going to believe this." A rather exhausted Daniel announced as he entered the infirmary and placed the yellow results slip from the tests into her hand.

She read it twice before looking at the Girl again, she in turn looked at Janet and nodded, Janet had always suspected that it would happen one day – it was evitable but given recent events just didn't seem possible.

Janet turned to Daniel, "Are they sure about this?" she asked him almost unaware that the General was stood just a few metres behind her.

"Doctor?" she heard him ask.

"There are two matches to the D.N.A comparisons that the labs ran and there isn't any room for doubt, her name is Alison O'Neill sir." The girl nodded again and Daniel went to sit across form her.

"Jack and Sam are your parents aren't they." Daniel said gently because he could see her fighting to hold back tears. "Or at least they would have been if they hadn't been killed. I'm also guessing that you came back to save them but how did you get here?" he asked deciding to sit next to her. He was fully aware of the look of shock on the Generals face but he didn't care, for all intents and purposes this girls parents had been killed and that was enough to destroy anyone.

She couldn't answer him; instead she fell against him and started to cry. Daniel put his arms around her. "I was sent by a member of the Ancients who managed to stop me from being, well basically none existent." She explained through her tears, "I'm not sure how but I'm here because someone from another time came back and killed them – it wasn't supposed to happen so they gave me the chance to set events straight. They had to sent me here first to figure out what happened and then stop it, only you weren't supposed to find me."

"You mean to tell me that this Girl is Colonel O'Neill and Major Carters Daughter?" general Hammond asked Janet who just nodded her head.

"Had they not been killed this afternoon sir yes at some point in the future Alison would have been their daughter."

"They were going to have a child?" he asked again, it seemed as though the ramifications of his actions had just hit him. Jack and Sam really did love each other, enough to get married and have a Daughter.

"They had two actually. Me and my little brother Jake but unless you let me do what I need to do we'll never exist and I'm afraid neither will any of you." Alison said and Daniel released her, she was no longer crying and a determined look settled on her face. To Daniel it was obvious who's child she was, her determination was something he saw in both of them daily and he guessed that her knowledge of physics was as deep as her mothers.

"Excuse me?" General Hammond looked straight at her not quite understanding what she meant.

"The planet SG-1 were supposed to visit this morning wasn't as primitive as you thought, it holds a weapon that the general population are unaware of and although SG-1 would never have found it their Gate transmission would have interrupted the Goa'uld search of Stargates in that area and they would have believed that planet had been destroyed." The information must have been a little too much for them because General Hammond stared at her, Janet was silent which Alison knew was unusual and Daniel looked about as deep in thought as he got . "How do you know?" Daniel finally asked her.

"Because my parents tell us about their missions and before you tell me that it's against some sort of privacy policy the rules were changed to tell family members. I know how it has to be because I've lived it and what will happen if you don't help me." Alison said remembering her parent's stories with a bitter fondness.

_"Then your mother decides it's a good idea to jump on me in the locker room, which at the time was a little inconvenient as I'd just got out of the shower." Her dad told her being careful to avoid the cushion her mother then hurled in his direction._

_"You weren't complaining at the time!" she shot back but he just moved next to her on the couch and threatened to attack her with the remaining cushions._

_Alison watched her parent's interactions and although it made her a little uncomfortable to admit it they really did love each other and were affectionate towards each other as well as her and her brother most of the time. That wasn't to say that they couldn't shout if they misbehaved but it just meant that life was generally happy and never more so than when it came to her parents tales about their adventures through the Stargate._

_The discussion at the moment was about the early days and mostly about the time they'd all been reduced to their primitive behaviour and inevitably the two of them kissing, Alison who'd heard this one before remembered a tank top as well but that always lead onto another story that went firmly into the 'I don't want to know' category._

_"Ok seriously can we talk about something else?" she asked them as it looked like her mother was about to pin her dad to the couch and attack him with cushions – that never ended in a good way._

_"Yeah how about the time loop thing you and Teal'c got stuck in." Jake put in, he was always interested in how his father had managed to learn Latin and even correct Daniel – not to mention the fact that he'd managed to teach Teal'c how to juggle._

_"Well that's not exactly a story with out kissing either guys." Their dad told them as he managed to sit up and throw all other soft furnishings out of his wife's reach, her blonde hair was all over the place but that was nothing compared to the utter shock on her face._

_"I don't remember that one." She said giving him a look of utter bewilderment. "Jack?"_

_But he just shrugged his shoulders, "You should have seen the look on Hammonds face too, and the time he caught us playing golf through the Stargate." He was fully aware of the looks he was getting from his children and his wife. "Ok so I should have told you but I thought you'd have yelled at me for doing it without you knowing so-to-speak."_

_"You mean he didn't tell you mom?" Jake asked and his dad shook his head. Alison was laughing quietly to herself before she caught her mother's eye and made her laugh too._

_"I had an idea but just sorta didn't make anything of it, what with the frat-regs and everything it was hard to bring it up in conversation until we decided to take our chances." She said through her laughter and looking at her husband. "I have done exactly the same thing." She told him, "But that doesn't give you any excuse for not telling me." She was being playful and he could see the mischief in her eyes._

_"Sam?" he asked backing himself into the corner of the sofa._

_"Guys get the cushions!" she said to Alison and Jake who did as their mother 'ordered' and pounced on their father._

"Alison?" Daniel asked, bringing her from her memories of happier times – of a different time all together and one that she'd fight for to get back.

"Sorry I was just..." she started but Daniel smiled at her.

"It's ok. General I'm going to check the phone records and get onto N.O.R.A.D; I'll take care of Alison. Janet could you give me a hand?" He asked looking at her for support. General Hammond just nodded and turned to leave.

"I'm going to send SG-2 to take a look at the planet and confirm what you have just told us, report to my office at 20.00, that gives you two hours people then I'm afraid you're to get some rest." He told them and Janet, who was surprised by his attitude turned to Daniel who responded to her silent question.

"He's in shock Janet and he blames himself, he'll come around." She shook her head.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do." She told him feeling defeated and Daniel stood and took her in his arms.

Alison stood and watched a familiar sight but one neither of them would know yet and if they couldn't find out who'd started all of this they never would.

* * *

See, I said there was hope!!! If u like this story please review, constructive feedback also welcome. 


	3. memories and plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with stargate sg-1, it's the property of MGM. However all original character and storylines are mine. thanx

* * *

"We should be able to work in here." Daniel said gently as he pushed open the door to Sam's lab. Her lab coat was still on the back of her chair and it was almost as if she was coming back for it – only she wasn't. She and Jack wouldn't be coming back if things stayed the way they were.

"Moms lab." Alison muttered as she walked in running her hand along the smooth metal surface of the table. "You won't know this yet but when I was little and came to work with her and Dad I used to play in here when they were in some briefing or another."

"They still worked here after you were born?" he asked a little surprised although given their dedication to this place it wasn't really surprising . "Well my dad says that they both left after the end of the war got married and had me and my brother, mom worked in the labs and stuff and dad bought our restaurant. Anyway after General Hammond left and the new General went too cause no one really liked him. Finallythe military managed to convince Dad into coming back and run the place as 'General O'Neill', mom came back too although they basically don't go off world much they just look after things back here."

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, "Jack O'Neill happy in a desk job?"

Alison laughed "He's happy as long as moms around to explain all the science stuff to him and they let him visit a tropical planet with us every once in a while." She smiled at the memories of family holidays in places that she knew none of her school friends would see, until she remembered why she was there and turned back to Daniel.

"And a restaurant?"

Alison laughed and nodded her head "Yep, the fish bar and restaurant, he only bought it cause retirement was driving him insane and I think they'd justfound out about me – extra money and all of that, I think they were going to sell it when they went back to work but mom convinced him not to." Realising they'd gotten a little too far off the subject Daniel said.

"I'll go and see N.O.R.A.D. and try and explain why I need them to track down a phone call, Janet will be along in a minute so just keep yourself entertained." As he moved towards the door, he almost looked reluctant to leave her alone in case she started to cry but Alison had shed enough tears over this, now it was time to get to work.

"Ok, I'll be fine." She told him knowing that she'd have to use her mom's computer to do some system hacking if she was to find out why this person had done what they had.

"Janet will be here in a minute." He reminded her before turning and leaving the lab.

* * *

Once she was alone she set to work, firstly by closing the door, which only required her thinking about it but it took something out of her none the less. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and placed her hands on the keyboard trying to find out what her mothers pass word was.

_"Well at least no one will ever know what my password is." She told him smiling at the strange look he was giving her._

_"Oh I don't know, Janet and Daniel will probably get it straight away." He told her moving to stand behind her and watch her input the code change._

Alison was watching much like she had before, as an observer to the event but close enough to her mom and dad to see the code, she laughed when she saw what it was but of course they couldn't hear her – she wasn't technically 'in' the past, just watching it.

She snapped out of it when she heard Janet open the door and approach her, she wasn't sure if she'd believe her if she mentioned the powers and as they were a gift from one of the ancients plus she wasn't sure she was allowed to anyway.

Alison turned around to a look of shock on Janets face, "You look a lot like your mother." She said and Alison just smiled in embarrassed pride.

"Thanks, my dad says it all the time – he's also kinda glad I took after mom in a science sense, although you and Daniel will be happy to know Jake's into Egyptology and stuff." As soon as she'd said it she knew it was going to lead to a lot of explanation that she knew couldn't really do any harm but it was just a little hard to go through.

"What?" Janet asked not sounding as shocked as Alison had imagined.

"You and Daniel are going to get together at some point, although I'm not too sure when though. You don't look that surprised – are you ok?" she asked starting up her mother's laptop as she spoke.

Janet just shrugged and gave Alison a coy smile. "I'm fine, you're as perceptive as your mother you know." She couldn't help the colour that rose to her cheeks so she decided to change the subject. "Are they happy in the future, because right now they don't have a future and I know that you're here it's just – what if you can't fix this..." there was no way to finish what she was saying so she just drifted off.

"Yes they're very happy. We all are, you and Daniel included and I don't know what will happen if I can't do this – only that I have to, if I fail then not only do I cease to exist you'll all be destroyed as well." She said solemnly, she couldn't consider the outcome if she failed – she'd already witnessed her parents death, she couldn't handle anything else.

Getting back to work Alison turned to the screen and entered the password, muttering it underneath her breath. "I got you babe" Janet shot her a look because she didn't know how she'd managed to find it out.

"What?" she asked as the main screen came up, meaning that she could get to work.

"How do you know about that?" Janet asked her.

Alison grinned in a way that reminded Janet of both Jack and Sam. "One of Teal'c favourites because he was the only sober one there, mom and dad don't like to mention it though, they get embarrassed."

She didn't look at Janet as she spoke because she was going through her mother's files and e- mails (deleted or other wise), there wasn't anything in there that was incriminating to either her or her dad so whoever this person was couldn't have been in the system files – this confirmed what she'd already been told. The person doing this had used information from the future and due to the facts they knew it must have been a time when the Stargate programme had been made public and so had all the mission briefings. This had been planned but whether the person had known about the Mission SG-1 would have gone on and how it stopped the Goa'uld or not was something she still had to figure out.

Right now she really needed to know where the call had come from and if it was from the same person who drove into her parents a few hours earlier, an accomplice would cause even more problems but she'd deal with them when they arrived.

"Try the global satellite network." Janet suggested, "Sam looked into it whenever she needed to check something, only I don't know how."

Alison turned to her and smiled, there was a twinkle in her eyes that was unmistakeably her mothers "mom taught me how to do it when I was little, I just need to know what system this is – they've changed a bit in the last few years, for me anyway." She explained bringing up the systems menu. Her fingers glided over the keyboard and her eyes never left the screen.

Janet marvelled at how fast she could work and what she was actually doing, she'd gone past even N.O.R.A.D systems and was now on a top secret global positioning system and Janet guessed a list of all phone calls. The thought entered her head that Alison really shouldn't know how to do this but given her parents abilities she wasn't surprised – this girl rivalled her mothers abilities and Janet sincerely hoped that time would change back so she could watch her grow up.

* * *

Teal'c stood at the base of the Stargate on Jonas's home world. It was, he realised similar to the SGC on earth only more open plan. Looking around he noticed people whispering amongst them selves and trying to guess as to why he had returned. The Ambassador he'd met on his last visit to the planet had left to find Jonas Quinn half an hour ago and he'd insisted on waiting at the foot of the Stargate until her return in case an emergency arose.

"Teal'c!" shouted a familiar voice from the stairway above his current position.

"Jonas Quinn." Came Teal'cs reply, as he saw the younger man run down the metal staircase at such a speed he was afraid he would fall.

"Hey, good to see you but what's wrong? The ambassador said you hadn't told her anything." Jonas was slightly out of breath but looked worried – he seemed to have an acute awareness of what everybody was feeling.

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have been killed." Teal'c told him getting right to the point as always.

"Was it off world? Has something happened at the SGC?" Jonas asked in disbelief as he looked blankly at his friend.

"It was a car accident. Their daughter believes that they have been murdered so Daniel Jackson and DR Fraiser are helping her investigate as we speak." Teal'c tried to explain but he'd left something out and couldn't fill Jonas in properly because he interrupted him.

"They have a daughter? They move kinda fast don't they – I though it was against regulations." Then he paused and appeared to be considering everything. Teal's didn't interrupt this line of thought because he knew it was best to let his friend get on with it. "Wait a minute, even if they did have a daughter she'd only be a baby and I only saw them a couple of months ago and they didn't mention anything." He actually looked more confused than when he'd started.

"She is from the future and has returned to save her parents."

"How? You've just told me that somebody killed them." He countered with a bemused expression on his face.

"She is from a future where that never took place and an Ancient was able to send her back here – or so I am told. There is of course every chance that time will erase itself should she be successful, but if she is not I have been sent here to inform you about what has happened." There was a sadness mingled with hope in the Dark mans eyes and infact his whole facial expression that Jonas had never seen before – Teal'c was a warrior and Jonas had never seen him afraid, now he looked almost terrified.

"Let me come back with you." He said determinedly.

"Of course Jonas Quinn I informed General Hammond that this would be the case." He said nodding.

Teal'c hadn't mentioned the threat to earth as his friend's recent murders was a far more important matter. Jonas who left through the stargate with Teal'c hadn't bothered to pack anything – he didn't see the point, he couldn't believe that two people that full of life and that had been through so much could have been killed in a car crash. He also couldn't believe that their daughter was at the SGC trying to save her parents. He hadn't been that surprised to find out that they'd had children – it was just the situation that they were all in.

* * *

"General we've, with the help of N.O.R.A.D and Alisons technical abilities been able to find out who the caller was and where there located." Daniel started to explain.

They were all gathered in the briefing room along with Teal'c and Jonas. The mood was strange mixture of hope and sorrow, two of the SGC's finest had been murdered and yet their daughter was sat across the table with a way to bring them back. "Although it's been impossible to find any identification on the caller, even with an eye witness description of the man when he made the call outside a diner in Colorado Springs at about 8.15 this morning."

What he didn't mention was the look on Alisons face when he showed her, she'd been quite adamant that this person was the one who'd driven into her parents and because of the distress it was obviously causing her he didn't ask how – she was after all from the future. "But that we can put down to the fact that he's from the future and therefore there won't be any records on him yet."

"So you have a location and a time, very good." General Hammond told them before giving them his news.

"Unfortunately Alison's intelligence on the planet proved to be correct, the Goa'uld have managed to get their hands on a very powerful device that threatens most of the known galaxy. This information came at a cost though and we lost Two members of SG-2 in the process." He was looking directly at Alison as he said it and she felt intimidated – she hadn't wanted to include them in the first place and it wasn't as though she'd killed the two SG-2 members. Infact she'd just warned them that they were all going to be killed unless she was able to stop it.

From her experience General Hammond was a good man and in some ways more like a granddad to her than anything else but his reaction to this lead her to believe that he'd been threatened somehow and blamed himself so completely he saw her as the vent for this anger – she was after all Jack and Sams daughter and maybe his guilt over what had happened was just misdirected.

"General Hammond, I've got all the information I need to sort all of this out but I can't do anything about it for a few days."

"Why is that?" he asked and she took a deep breath before looking directly at him.

"Because the ancient that sent me here gave me a few days to figure everything out – I wasn't supposed to have your help and would have needed more time to get my hands on what we've found out." Alison explained, but Daniel at her side seemed uneasy about this.

"Can't you just dial out the gate when a solar flare comes close to the planet, like we did when we went back to 1969?" but she shook her head.

"No, firstly I don't have the times of the solar flares and secondly I can't just re-emerge in the gate room in the past, it would cause too many problems – none of you can know what your futures hold and my mom and dad can't know who I am until I'm actually born." Daniel nodded and sat back in his chair in silence.

"Right then Alison, you will need a place to stay. As for the rest of you, the funerals of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will take place in three days and although it looks likely that these events will be wiped clean eventually, there is a possibility that they might not and I think that we should pay our respects to two of the finest officers that this place has ever seen." General Hammond told them.

"Will Alison O'Neill not be attending?" Teal'c asked asking the question that Alison couldn't find the words for.

"That depends on her whether she will still be here but of course she will be expected to attend."

"I'll be here, I've got 4 days." She answered and Teal'c nodded respectfully at her.

"Right then, dismissed and get some rest people." He said before standing and leaving the table. Janet stood as he left and sat herself down again . "You can stay with me if you want to." Janet offered seeing the look on Alisons face.

"Thank you. I'm not sure that I want to stay around here." She said before standing and moving to look out onto the stargate, it was something else that she remembered doing when she was little and it always brought her comfort – a comfort that she needed right at that moment.

* * *

"Alison O'Neill, I have come to see if I can be of any assistance." Teal'c said as he stood in the doorway of Janet's spare room.

"Hey, come in Teal'c. I don't really need any help nut I could do with some company." Alison told him trying to smile.

He walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to the rather cluttered desk filled with medical books and old magazines - it was quite obvious that this house was Janets. Alison was sat cross-legged on the bed across from him; she was idly fiddling with her hair in an attempt to preoccupy herself.

"Are you well Alison O'Neill?" Teal'c asked in an attempt to make conversation with who was for all intents and purposes the daughter of two of his closest friends.

"I'm alive and I guess I feel ok." She answered in a very unconvincing way. Teal'c gave a slight nod as if to accept what she had said before deciding it was probably best to give her some advice.

"I have observed that many humans choose to hide their feelings and that it only causes them harm. Your own parents were most unhappy until they decided to confront their feelings."

Alison looked at him as she considered what he had said, she was used to his stories and his advice and that simple reminder of home made her open up. "I – I just don't understand why all of this had to happen – the last thing I remember before I ended up talking to one of the ancients and being sent here was my mom heading out to do the shopping and my brother arguing with my dad." She sighed; this whole situation was so strange and so dam unfair.

"Mom and dad told me everything about what you guys went through but you survived and now? Now somebody's gone back in time and screwed everything up and I won't know why until I go back in time AGAIN and try to fix this." There was potent mixture of anger and confusion laced into her words as well as a sadness that as far as Teal'c could tell came from the death of her parents.

"I knew your parents Alison O'Neill and I have every confidence in your abilities to save your parents and that of all the lives on earth. I also believe that you would not have been chosen for this task if you were not capable of succeeding so do not worry yourself." He spoke with a reassuring conviction that made Alison feel a lot better, it also added to her will to do what she had to do – these people were probably the most amazing people she would ever know and she'd be dammed if one crazed individual was going to destroy them.

* * *

If u liked it please review, the next chapter will be up as soon as I can do it 


	4. unwanted truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with stargate sg-1, it's the property of MGM. However all original character and storylines are mine. Thanx

* * *

Cassandra hadn't quite known what to make of the young blonde that her mother had brought home with her until she was told who she was – Alison O'Neill, the daughter of two of her mothers closet friends and people that Cassandra looked on as family. After her initial shock of the car accident she hadn't know what to expect when her mom returned home but the fact that she had brought Alison gave her hope that perhaps the events of that day could be erased.

She headed down the hall to the den where she'd left Alison a few minutes before to get drinks and entered the room. "You wanted a diet soda right?" she asked as she handed her the drink.

"Yeah." Alison answered before taking a longsip – she couldn't remember the last time that she'd drank something or for that matter eaten anything.

"Mom's gone to pick up Daniel and Jonas from the base and Teal'c is in the front room watching Wormhole X-Treme." The brunette explained as she sat down across from Alison. "Can you still watch that in the future?" she asked wondering if anyone would actually want to.

"Yep. I watch it all the time – it's funny to see how they adapted what actually happened, but it is absolutely appalling!" she explained and Cassandra laughed.

"I think the only reason that it's still on air because people who work at the SGC have nothing better t do than laugh at themselves." She added and Alison nodded.

"Although I'll give it one thing, it's a lot better than some other sci-fi out there." This had them both in hysterics.

After they'd both managed to calm down Cassandra asked "So what's it like in the future? Do you have any brothers or sisters? Do I?"

Alison smiled, reminding Cassandra of Sam "I have a younger brother Jake – he's 14 and a serious pain in the ass and are you sure you want to know about any other family you might have?" the brunette shrugged and looked at Alison questioningly.

"Might as well – if you can go back in time and fix this I won't remember anyway will I. So go on."

"Ok well you have two brothers and a little sister." She said as she watched Cassandra's reaction.

"So I take it that mom gets married then." She said looking a little confused . "Yes, but not for another five years so don't worry just yet." Alison told her.

"Um, do I know the person my moms going to marry?" Cassandra asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Do you really want to know?" because Alison wasn't sure what she would think, according to her mom Cassandra hadn't taken it too well the first time – it wasn't that she didn't like Daniel- it was more that she hadn't found out until they'd gotten engaged and was furious about having been kept in the dark about the whole thing.

"Yes!" she almost shouted.

"Daniel."

"Oh." She muttered before looking at Alison to see if she was really telling the truth, when the blonde nodded she started to laugh and before long they were both in hysterics, glad that there was something to preoccupy themselves with while events played themselves out.

* * *

The adults were gathered in Janet's living room, all of them filled with concern about the young woman and infact everything that was going on. Janet was sat in the biggest armchair towards the corner of the room, Daniel was sat to the side of her on a wicker chair and Teal'c and Jonas occupied the sofa. They were discussing the funeral arrangements and although no one had said it they all knew that General Hammond was going to make every effort to stick to the full military procedure, which meant that both Jack and Sam's personal relationship and their daughter were going to be completely ignored by him. All this meant was that they were going to have to make every effort to include her.

"Well Jacob Carter won't be arriving until the morning of the funeral and seeing as General Hammond will be talking to him for most of the time telling him about Alison will be out of the question." Daniel explained to them before reaching for his coffee that sat on the table in front of where he sat . "Well we'll just let her sit with us and if anyone asks we'll just say she's base personnel." Janet suggested and the three men nodded.

"This whole thing seems so weird and she must be hurting – I mean everyone's ignoring who she is and what Colonel O'Neill and Major Cater meant to her." Jonas said, he'd been quiet for most of the conversation as he just wanted to take everything in. The more he found out however the more his contempt for military procedure grew – the frat-regs were all well and good but Alison had, or would be born when her parents had left the Air force and he couldn't see the problem.

"I know Jonas, this is why we're here." Daniel told him.

"The coroners have agreed to transport the body's to a makeshift morgue where friends and family will be able to come and visit-"

"What about Mark?" Daniel cut in as he remembered Sam's brothers name, Janet who he had cut off glared at him.

"He'll be briefed tomorrow morning when his flight gets in, on the SGC and given full clearance." Janet explained and the other three nodded – the concession to allow Mark in on the details of his sisters job had only been made because of what Alison intended to do.

"Makes sense and even if there was no way to save Jack and Sam it probably wouldn't matter anyway –we'd probably just get blown to shreds in few months anyway." Jonas remarked with contempt.

"DR Fraiser I believe you have something to say regarding the Bodies of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." Teal'c announced in an attempt to bring the conversation back to where it had been before Daniel had interrupted Janet.

"Um yes, thank you Teal'c." she started glaring at Daniel and wondering what it would be like if they did get married like Alison had mentioned. "They asked me to give them a list of the family members and I put Alison's name forward. She'll see them last so as general Hammond or infact General Carter won't know anything about it."

* * *

Alison was sat with Daniel and Janet in one of the small side rooms used at that moment to house the bodies of her mother and father, they were being buried in space – or as close to space as they could and with full military honours for the surface they had given to the planet.

The President of the United States was due to attend along with several important military generals; her Grandfather General Carter was among them. Her uncle Mark had even been briefed on the stargate program so that he could attend, Alison had listened in to that particular conversation trying her hardest not to laugh at his reactions – in her time he didn't know anything about it and had even made smug comments to her mother, basically saying that she only ended up with her father _"cause the boredom of the deep space radar telemetry they were 'supposed' to do here had drove her to it."_ This time around he was both suitably impressed and brought to tears.

"Miss O'Neill you can see them now." One of the attendants from the adjoining room told her, it seemed that someone on the base had told him that she was their daughter for which she was grateful, there was something she'd wanted to do ever since she'd found out she'd be there for the funeral.

"Thank you." She said standing up and moving towards the door.

"You want us to come in with you?" Janet asked her, Alison turned around and shook her head. "This is something I have to do alone if you don't mind." She said calmly smiling gently at them. From where they were they would be able to see her in the room anyway so if she did need them Janet reasoned they could go to help her.

The temperature inside the room had been lowered for obvious reasons that Alison didn't really want to think about, the coffin lids lay open and they were on two separate platforms. On a separate table to the side of the room was a clear plastic bag containing her parent's belongings that they had on them at the time of the accident. She walked over and picked it up putting her hand inside and pulling out a small paper bag. She could feel tears forming in her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

She stood there for a minute in her black skirt and suit contemplating everything that had happened and everything that she had to do, putting the clear bag back on the table she ran her fingers through her blonde shoulder length hair completely aware of just how much she resembled her mother. She prayed that the ancient would return for her and she could set everything straight – something which until General Hammond had cast doubt on she hadn't even worried about but now it was almost as if this was it and her parents were dead, all she wanted was for them to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but it couldn't happen.

Taking a deep breath she managed to bring herself out of her panic and walk towards he coffins, he fathers was to her right and her mother to her left.

"Hey dad, I know that General Hammond can't or won't say anything about you and mom, he's scared I think – even threatened somehow so I'm going to do what you meant to do earlier and I promise that I'm going to go back and fix everything so you can give mom this at your cabin." She said quietly looking down at her father's cold and lifeless form just lying there in silence there was a limit to how much of this one person could take and she was fast approaching hers "I love you daddy." She whispered before turning to her mother.

Her mother's hair was flicked out around her face – just the way she always preferred it and her make up made her appear a little more alive or at least more human than her father. They were both in their dress blues, which Alison was quite used to and their arms were placed at their sides. Carefully Alison took a small blue velvet coloured jewellery box out of the brown paper bag and opened it as she did so it clicked slightly disclosing the emerald ring it held inside. Emerald was her mother's birthstone and her dad had found this out before buying the ring. It sat in between two small diamonds that set it off beautifully on a gold band.

She bent over the to take hold of her mothers left hand ignoring the tears that ran down her face and removed the ring from the box. It slid on easily onto her mother's ice-cold finger and Alison smiled, albeit sadly at the sight of the familiar ring. "Mom you won't know this yet but dad's been meaning to give you this ring for the past six months. He would have taken you fishing and then proposed but I guess at least for now that's not going to happen. The military might want to ignore how much you loved each other but your friends and I don't. I guess that you don't know me yet either but you will do and I'm so privileged to be your daughter – I mean it mom." Tears were streaming down her face then and no matter how many times she told herself that this will never happen when she went back on time again she still couldn't quite believe it – this was as real as anything she'd ever experienced and she would remember it for the rest of her life. "I love you, both of you and I'll get you back."

And then knowing that there wasn't anything else that she could do she lent and kissed her moms forehead before turning wiping the tears from her eyes and walking out of the room.

* * *

"They were two of the finest officers that the air force and the SGC has ever known, Colonel Jack O'Neill was a strong leader a good man with a somewhat original approach to many a situation but he always managed to get through in the end. He was dedicated to the safety and well being of his team, our country and our planet above all that he was a loyal and trustworthy friend who will be missed by all that knew him." The General paused and looked at the people gathered in front of him, some of them had come from distant worlds to pay their respects as well as family and friends.

They'd managed to locate Jack's brother and family as well as Sams not forgetting their daughter – although he wasn't sure where she went in the grand scheme of things so she'd been sat with Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and Jonas who over the past couple of days had looked after her and helped her find as much information as they could.

He knew that Alison knew he was being particularly hostile about this whole situation but he couldn't explain to her why, so for now he'd keep as distant as he could, if time really was going to change back again then there really wasn't any point anyway.

"Major Samantha Carter was a brilliant scientist and a fine officer who gave everything to the SGC, she was a warm and intelligent person who's loyalty to her team-mates and friends will always be remembered by those who had the pleasure of meeting her."

By this point Alison had stopped listening because it couldn't have been more by the book if they tried and she was sick of the Generals military wittering (now that she knew was something her dad would say) – they were human beings who loved each other very much but kept it hidden for the sake of this place – a place that threatened to reassign them when their relationship was discovered.

Alison decided right then and there that she would never join the military and if she went to work at the SGC it would be in a civilian capacity that way if she did fall in love the military couldn't screw her over because of a basic fact of human nature.

"It's just not fair." She muttered and Daniels hand came to rest of her shoulder, it was his silent way of agreeing with her and a gesture of comfort that she was more than grateful for.

The rest of the service passed in a blur – no one noticed the ring around Sam's finger and for that Alison was thankful but the whole thing just felt weird and she was glad when it was finally all over and she could retreat to her mothers lab.

* * *

"Miss O'Neill, is it ok if I come in?" asked a rather nervous general Hammond who was stood in the doorway ofthelab. _I'm obviously not safe here either, should have tried the ventilation shaft mom told me about_. She wasn't sure that she wanted to speak to him but not knowing how to get rid of him Alison didn't see another option.

"Um yeah sure." She said trying to smile at him, he just nodded and came to stand opposite her with only the table (which Alison was quite happy about) in their way.

"I came here to talk to you about what happened to your parents." He started and Alison's eyes widened, it was the first time that he had ever referred to them as that since she came here.

"They were murdered – that's what happened." She told him simply, part of her was wishing that the ancient would appear at that moment but unfortunately it appeared that the universe wasn't quite that accommodating.

"Although I know that there is a strong possibility that these events will erase themselves I still want to say this, your parents knew the risk they were taking when they started their 'relationship' and it was that risk that turned out to be a mistake."

"What do you mean?" she asked fixing him coolly with her blue eyes hoping that a reminder of her mother would stop this current line of conversation.

"I mean that had they not put their feelings above their obligations to the air force and infact this planet then none of this would have taken place and more importantly they would still be alive."

That was it – that was the comment that made her snap – he had no right to talk about her parents that way, especially when they weren't here to defend them selves. But she was.

"No your wrong!" Alison said glaring at him with the full force of her anger and grief. "You did the one thing you accused them of doing – you put their relationship above their commitments to the team, the air force, the planet – everything! And because you did they're dead General." Up until that moment Alison had believed that he was just caught up in protocol and she'd considered that he was blaming himself – particularly when she turned up. But the way he'd said it was as if he'd really believed it and that wasn't fair.

"Alison I know your upset-" he started but she laughed sadly and shook her head.

"Did you know General? Did you know that every couple of months for the last few years my Father has written his letter of resignation? Do you know that the pair of them are planning to leave the military when the war is over? Do you know that they loved each other so much that when they were apart it was slowly destroying them? – That's why they were together."

General Hammond couldn't speak, couldn't make a sound, he was frozen to the spot. He couldn't even think about what the girl was telling him.

"General did you know that they've been together for over a year?" she asked forcing him to look at her – she was after all the result of their relationship and she couldn't help but feel like he was condemning the fact that she existed. "Do you know that my dad bought a ring – a ring that he proposed to my mother with before they were murdered? They were, as you ordered going home and he would have brought his letter of resignation in tomorrow!"

"What?" the General uttered as he finally found his voice. "But you said they wouldn't leave until after the war."

She wanted to scream in despair but instead she simply said "they wouldn't have done if everything had played out how it was supposed to and won't if I have anything to do with it. But the fact is that my dad already had the ring, I'm trying to show you General that they really loved each other and in my time really do!" by this point tears were rolling down her face – tears she was sick of crying.

General Hammond still wasn't quite able to comprehend what had driven them to take the risk; throughout his years of military service he'd never experienced or seen anything like it. He'd known that there was something between them – he'd seen the za'tark incident, not to mention when they'd returned from P3R 118 and more recently when O'Neill had been stranded on a moon but he'd never considered that they were in a relationship.

"I'm sorry Alison, I really am but the blame still lies with them, the call I received was only made because of their relationship." He tried to explain to her.

"What did he say?" she asked as an idea formed in her mind.

General Hammond tried hard not to think of her mother as he gave the answer, "that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were seen at a local bar on Saturday night and that they had spent the entire evening together before returning to a friends house over night, put with the fact that he knew about several incidents that have occurred he encouraged me not to let SG-1 go on a mission whilst this was going on."

"'The bar'." Alison said and he looked at her in confusion . "'The bar' – it's a place that mom and dad – as well as most of their friends went, one of the Astrophysicists, Dr. Witters sings there with her husband and their band and she's friends with them. That's why they were there." She explained as the first hints of doubt showed on the General's features.

"Still with the things that he knew I felt that it was a risk that I shouldn't have to expect the rest of the team to face."

"But they all know anyway General. Did you ask them if they felt compromised on the team? Has there been anything untoward on SG-1's missions that could lead you to believe that it was?" Alison asked. Her tears had stopped because she'd realised that he was completely and utterly wrong.

"I made the best decision that I could with the information I was given." He started but there really wasn't any conviction in his voice.

"No sir I'm afraid you jumped to the wrong conclusion because you knew about their past and whether they were together or not wouldn't have made a difference. Now I have to fix time before the earth is destroyed and make sure that you never get the call." She said calmly as she started to feel sorry for the General, after all he'd though he was doing the right thing.

"Good luck Alison." Was all he said as he headed out of her mothers lab. "I look forward to seeing you grow up."

* * *

Now that was a hard chapter to write! Next one up soon. 


	5. going back again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with stargate sg-1, it's the property of MGM. However all original character and storylines are mine. Thanx 

Thanx to everyone who reviewed previous chapters, This is for all those who wanted the next chapter, I've finished the one after this one too but just have to make a few changes before I put it up. Enjoy!

* * *

At 11am the following morning Alison, Daniel, Janet, Jonas and Teal'c had all gathered in Sam's lab to wait with Alison for the Ancient. General Hammond hadn't spoken to her since the day before and at that time he was busy dealing with the latest Intel on the eminent attack so with any luck the next time she saw him it would be in her own time.

_"Are you sure that you're going to be ok?" Jonas asked her and she smiled her response (she couldn't help it he'd always made her laugh, as far back as she could remember and even when he didn't try to he made her giggle.)_

_"Now I do not believe that it is the right course of action O'Neill." Said Jonas in his best Teal'c impression as he did his best to entertain a 9- year-old Alison O'Neill and her 6-year-old brother Jake. "Then your dad turns around with this look on his face and none of us know what we're supposed to do- it's not our fault that some of the natives ran off with most of his clothing."_

_Alison who was sat on the desk in her mothers lab laughed and clapped her applause at Jonas's impressions and they way he acted everything out as if he was there._

_"He says Do I LOOK like I care right now Teal'c. And once again no one can say anything to that - the only one who looked happy about the situation was your mother but she can tell you about that." His impression of her dad was even better than his one of Teal'c and even Jake was laughing._

_"Jonas, should you really be telling my Children that PARTICULAR story?" Alison's dad asked from the door. Jonas hadn't noticed that anyone was there and his ears turned a shade of scarlet that Alison found all the more amusing._

_"Um hello. I didn't realise that you were going to be back so um soon. Sam said that the briefing would take an hour at least and I was just um..." by this time Alison was almost out of breath she was laughing that much, Jonas hadn't quite cottoned on to the fact that her dad was joking._

"Now that I have the information that I need I'll be fine, Janet thank you for looking after me." The Doctor just nodded humour playing in her eyes. "Just think of it as pay back for the amount of baby sitting you're going to have to do – or have done." She flashed a smile at Daniel who looked bemused at the indication.

"Thanks Daniel for all the N.O.R.A.D tracking help and for everything else you might have done, Teal'c and Jonas thanks for just understanding and being there – I'll get dad to buy you a drink if all goes to plan although you'll probably wonder why as none of you will actually remember –" but she was cut off by the breeze that entered the lab causing all of them to back up against the sides, they all knew what it was and as the breeze subsided a white being with gossamer strands of pure white flowed around it as it settled next to Alison.

"Are you ready to put things right?" the voice that came from the being was harmonic and radiated a feeling of peace and serenity, the face was hard to make out as it seemed to blend into the rest of the being but what was seen was incredibly beautiful.

"Yes." Alison replied as the being moved closer to her. Everything that she had seen seemed to be at the forefront of her mind and although she was grateful that she knew what she had to do she was afraid of failing.

The being smiled at her and its gossamer threads gently moving to enclose her. Daniel watched the scene with an odd sort of familiarity and the rest just watched in amazement as everything started to burr in front of them. Alison smiled at them one last time before disappearing into nothing more than a memory, a memory that faded with their time line the moment the wind died away.

* * *

Before she knew it she was stood at the corner of a diner in Colorado Springs, a diner with a phone box just outside and people walking about everywhere. Glancing at her watch she saw the time 8.10, which gave her five minutes to wait for the murderous son of a bitch who wanted to kill her parents _ok enough with the sounding like dad_ she told herself pushing her hair behind her ears.

After a couple of minutes a man with a closely shaven head walked out of the diner and from where she was Alison could even make out those dark cold eyes that she'd 'seen' using the powers given to her by the Ancient and without hesitation she walked over to him.

He'd already started to dial the number with the receiver in his hand when she took it out of his hand and slammed it back onto the stand. "Hey!" he yelled turning to look at her and then as if realising who she was he reached out to hit her, he did knocking her off her balance and then perhaps due to the crowd around them he made it look like he was helping her up as he dragged her around the corner to where she'd been waiting for him.

"You little bitch I'll kill you right here, right now." He snarled, slamming her up hard against the wall as he did.

Alison breathed in sharply as the pain set in. "Like you're going to kill my parents?" she asked pointedly trying to free herself from his grasp, he held her fast and she found it hard to breath with his arm across her chest.

"Yes." His voice was filled with venom and his eyes with a deep evil.

"What? You're not even going to deny it?" she countered, relying as her father often did on sarcasm – she was also thinking of a way to get out of this.

"You figure it out – you're supposed to be the smart one, given your mother and all." He said in a voice that froze her to the spot – it had the deepest resonating tone of any Goa'uld she'd ever heard and his eyes flashed yellow.

"Shit." She muttered but even then she knew what she was going to do. Being careful not to draw attention to the fact that she was reaching inside her jacket Alison reached for the weapon that she'd kept concealed through out her entire ordeal at the SGC. Closing her eyes made it look as though she was running out of air and he was stupid enough to think so, _well he would given what dad's told me about the 'slimy ass snake heads' of the universe._

She slipped her finger on the trigger release switch and put up a protective shield around herself using her newly given ability, by the time the metallic click had given her weapon away it was too late for him to do anything about it. Blue lightening enveloped him and after a few seconds of obvious pain he fell to the ground. Alison slumped back against the wall and pulled out the Zat-gun. "This is what you get when you mess with an O'Neill." She told the unconscious would be murderer as she kicked his body away from her own.

Her only problem was what she was supposed to do with him now – she wasn't just going to leave him there because that would defeat the object and he needed to be reported to the Ancient that helped her so that he could never do it again. Which meant that she needed to find somewhere that she could lock him up until she could be sure – or rather the Ancient could be sure that her parents were in no more danger.

* * *

"Who are you?" Alison asked from where she was sat on a table across the room from the Goa'uld. He'd regained consciousness so she'd locked him away behind a force shield. He stared blankly at her and flashed his eyes. "Oh come on you think I'm scared of that now?" she asked rolling her eyes at his behaviour.

"I am your would be god." He replied, his voice still in the same resonating tone as before.

"Really?" she asked mockingly. "And do you have a name?"

"I am the one who would have destroyed your planet had it not been for you, your parents and their little team." He was stood up now and walking towards the shield, she knew it was a pointless exercise but he didn't. _He'd also failed to mention the kids and the pesky dog._

"Ok well that's not going to happen." She told him unfolding her legs and sliding down from the table, the Zat-gun was still in her coat and although she knew she probably wouldn't need it she somehow felt safer knowing that it was there.

"I'll just do it all over again." He threatened but Alison just shook her head.

"You see that's not going to happen because a, you're going to be taken to temporal hell where hopefully you'll fall apart painfully and b, see this?" she asked holding up a rectangular metal object with smoothed corners and a control panel with strange symbols covering it. "This is the only way you can get 'home' and I have no intention of letting you anywhere near it."

He made a grab for her through the shield but the force knocked him backwards and he impacted with a thud against the cold concrete floor.

"Kiltat!" he yelled standing again.

"Hey! Mind the language!" Alison yelled back glaring at him, "it's not beyond me to kill you, you know – especially now that I know what you really are." She clicked the Zat-gun into its ready position, removed it from her pocket and pointed it at him. "Now shut up and sit down – we'll both be here until the damage you've done is completely wiped then you go off to hell and I go home."

"You do not realise who you are defying Alison O'Neill." He snarled.

"Woo hoo! Just stop with the empty threats ok, you're going to die very painfully." She told him, although she had to admit to being a little afraid that he knew her by name.

"And still she doesn't get it!" he almost spat and he flashed his eyes again "In killing your parents I would have been able to destroy an even bigger threat."

"Yeah I know you would have managed to allow the Goa'uld in this time to find the weapon and destroy the earth." Alison remarked a little fed up of his constant ravings.

"That is one of the reasons that I am here but it isn't the only reason, if that were the case there would be no need for your parents to die."

Alison's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't move "what?" she breathed, she had assumed that killing her parents had been away of destroying the greatest defence for the earth. But now she thought about it, it didn't make sense the Goa'uld would have already found the weapon. "Explain yourself or I'll kill you now." Anger flared in her voice as she spoke and he answered her question.

"In killing your parents I would have destroyed an even greater threat, you Alison O'Neill and your brother and infact all the children of SG-1 are the reason I came back here."

She couldn't contain herself any longer, taking it all in was just to hard – she would carry on her parents work and according to him do even more than they had. It wasn't that it didn't seem possible it was just that it was overwhelming to consider what she would do in her life. So Alison released the trigger on the Zat-gun, pointed it at him fired once. He writhed in pain on the floor and passed out.

Alison turned around and sat where she had been as she waited to return home to her family, to her own time and to getting ready for a family holiday that's he'd been looking forward to for a long time.

* * *

_Orlin watched Alison as she held the Zat-gun in front of her; she was such a brave girl and the right one for the job. Not that he really would have picked anyone else – it had to be one of the O'Neill children to fix the mess because only they would have the determination to carry the job through._

_He'd known about the Goa'uld that was behind it but hadn't been able to tell her - it hadn't been allowed. All he'd told her was the device that he had and that she would need to get hold of it and destroy it if necessary – that had been if the Goa'uld had threatened to use it before he was able to get there because then there wouldn't be anything he could do to stop events reversing again._

_She'd been given the Zat-gun on the premise that she probably wouldn't have to use it, but he'd known that she would - it was another reason he'd needed an O'Neill as they knew all about the Goa'uld technology and weapons_

_. The powers he'd given her were for another reason- he'd though that she wouldn't have any help and would need the abilities to help her discover what had happened. The intervention of DR Janet Fraiser had meant that this wasn't quite true, but she'd still needed the powers anyway, for things like the pass word and identifying the person that would have – and in one time line killed her parents._

_He also knew all about why Jack and Sam had been killed in the car crash, he knew that their children – especially Alison would become a great threat to the evil of the universe but hadn't been allowed to tell her that either because it could have altered her own future, now she knew she would have to deal with it herself although Orlin knew that Alison intended to work at the SGC anyway . In a while time would go back to how it should have been and what Alison had told the Goa'uld would all take place, she would remember all of this and the murderer would go to a form of hell. He'd be the one to make sure that it all happened but it wasn't time just yet._

_No one else would know anything about the events that had transpired, the earth would continue on as normal – no one would destroy it and the weapon on P7X 482 would never be found, Jack and Sam would marry and have their children. Life would continue on as it was supposed to and everything would be the way it should be.

* * *

_

The briefing room was quiet, which at that particular time in the morning wasn't unusual. Things didn't normally get started until about nine o'clock. What was unusual however was the mood in the room. Jack had been in there for 20 minutes with some reports he had to get out of the way and a cup of coffee that by now had turned cold but that didn't seem to be a problem, not that he really knew how to describe it – it was just a feeling that something wasn't quite how it should have been or was about to change.

For a start he was alone. Teal'c was in the gym; Daniel was in his lab investigating some artefact and Sam? Sam was in her lab checking on her latest experiment – reluctantly he might add as the thought stirred memories that made him smile and his eyes mist over. Even General Hammond wasn't around like he normally was and Jack could see from where he sat that the generals office was empty not to mention that he'd managed to get through the paper work. Jack was a man that lived by his instincts and they told him that something was a-miss he just wanted people to arrive and for the feeling to go away and soon because the last thing he needed was nagging doubt about the mission they were due to go on in 2 hours.

"Hey." Said a quiet voice from the door, looking up Jack saw Sam standing in the doorway, she looked as though she was waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in." he told her gently and she smiled at him as she walked over and sat down in her familiar seat at his side.

"My experiment finished a little earlier and I wondered if you wanted some company." She told him dropping the sir's that would normally be used in a conversation between the two of them on base, there was absolutely no point in using them if they were the only ones there – it wasn't as if they were doing anything untoward and they trusted each other enough to know when they did and didn't need to be professional.

"As long as you don't want to talk about science sure." She smiled and rolled her eyes as she sank back into the seat. He watched her and smiled back feeling a lot better than he had done before she'd walked in. she eased his doubt's about the up and coming missions and more than that she made him feel better – he loved her for that and so many other things. His thought's flashed to the ring in a small velvet box he kept in a draw in his office – one of the scientists on the base had looked after it for him for a while just in case anyone found it but Jack had gotten it back when he'd made a fake bottom for his draw. He'd promised himself that he would give it to her one day and he'd just decided when and even where – all being well of course and he had a feeling that it would be.

"Actually I thought we could talk about your plans for this evening." She told him with a glint of her humour shining through.

"Ah, pretty much the same as yours I think – unless you wanna cancel pizza and the Double chocolate cookie dough ice cream that I've got in my fridge?" Jack teased watching her reaction.

"You keep Pizza in your fridge?" Sam countered pushing her blonde hair behind her ears – it was just long enough to do that with, as she'd let it grow a little longer than she really should.

"No and before you come up with another remark I don't keep the ice cream in there either, it's just a figure of speech." He paused and she waited for one of his witty little comments "although come to think about it I have been known to put the ice cream in the oven."

"Jack." She warned - he knew that she was particular about her ice cream and would tease her about it as often as possible.

"What?" he tried mock innocence but she knew him better than that, she knew him better than anyone as he did her, it was a fact that sometimes was a little hard to comprehend – she'd found someone, someone that she knew she'd be in love with for the rest of her life and she'd found him in the most un likely of places . "Let's just say for your sake that I hope the ice creams in the freezer."

"Or?" he enquired resting his head on his propped up hand and looking directly at her with a certain look in his eyes that she hoped he never lost.

"Or you won't be getting any desert." She told him in a perfectly controlled and normal voice as she watched the reaction in his eyes. If it was this good now – with them dodging the Frat regs, what would it be like in the future, Sam could hardly wait.

* * *

It's not over yet! If u're enjoying this story please review! i should also add that this is a re edit, when upgraded i started putting page breakers in so if anyone is revistiting this story i hope that the new format is easier to read. 


	6. the lives they lead

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with stargate sg-1, it's the property of MGM. However all original character and storylines are mine. Thanx 

Ok, this is the last chapter and so I'd like to thank my friend Steven for checking this and my other stories and telling me to make it longer! And thanx to everybody who's been reviewing it's much appreciated so please keep doing it. More stories will be up soon but for now enjoy!

* * *

Epilogue.

The small church was filled with all their closest family and friends and stood at the foot of the alter Jack and Sam turned to acknowledge all of them before they told each other their wedding vows, Daniel was the best man and Janet was chief bridesmaid. Everyone else that they knew sat in the pews behind them including General Hammond who'd accepted their invitation even if he had been a little funny about the fact that two officers who used to be under his command were infact getting married. (Neither Jack or Sam had the nerve to tell him that they'd been together for 2 years before they left).

Jack was dressed in a black suit and white shirt, his hair was the neatest it had ever been and showed that he'd clearly made an effort. Sam stood at his side in a beautiful but simple white dress with thin embroidered straps on her shoulders, her veil was held in place by a tiara decorated with a few small diamonds that caught the light streaming through the windows of the church. Her blonde hair flicked out around her face and Jack who was looking at her could hardly believe how absolutely beautiful she was or that she had actually agreed to marry him.

Sam looked at Jack with a smile in her eyes that spoke right to his heart, he watched her in the same way and the irony of the situation hit Sam as she realised they were stood there on their wedding day, showing the world how much they meant to each other in front of a few people (her dad included) who only a few years before would have condemned them for it.

She watched as Jack took a deep breath and gave her a half smile before taking her hands in his own, "Samantha Carter, sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure that this is really happening and that someone as amazing as you could ever love a guy like me. Others I need to pinch myself so that I remember I'm allowed to feel this way and no ones going to court marshal me for loving you." He paused and she laughed quietly, doing her best to blink away the tears that were building in her eyes."I want to thank you for being there for me whenever I need it and for saving my ass more times that I care to remember. But most of all I want to let you know just how much you mean to me, how much I love and respect you, how much I care about you and how much I'm looking forward to spending every morning waking up with you and every night going to sleep by your side. Sam I intend to spend the rest of my life showing you exactly how much I love you and although I can't promise that we won't argue I can offer you a friend and love that I promise you will last a life time." He squeezed her hands affectionately and Sam almost cried, but by some miracle managed to keep her tears at bay and even found her voice.

All the time her eyes never wandered from his and all the time she knew she was making the best decision of her life.

"Jack O'Neill, you're the most sarcastic, witty and probably the most annoying person I have ever come across in my life. Having said that you're also the most caring, affectionate, loyal and loving man I've ever known and I love you. Infact I've been in love with you for longer that I can actually remember or given present company would like to admit." This caused a slight mutter in the congregation and Sam didn't have to turn a round to know where it came from. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you – I can't imagine being with anyone else, even if you did used to have a problem with scientists. You have this way of cheering me up just by smiling at me and you might not always know the right thing to say but you have always been there as my friend and as my one constant, you put the safety of others above the safety of yourself and you never leave anyone behind regardless of the danger that you put yourself in to do so. I have and always will respect, admire and love you for it. And no matter what happens I promise to be here for you and to love you Jack for the rest of my life." A tear rolled down her face and Jack let go of her hand long enough to wipe it away.

"And now may I have the rings?" the priest asked and Daniel at Jack's side walked forward and placed them on the bible, he nodded to Jack and Sam before stepping back again. He was smiling at them both just happy that two of his closest friends were agreeing to spend the rest of their lives together and having watched them for seven years of hiding their feelings he couldn't help but thank god that it was finally happening.

"Jack if you could take the ring and place it on Samantha's ring finger." The priest instructed and Jack took the smallest of the gold bands.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and of our marriage." He said as he slipped the band onto her finger. He was completely overwhelmed with emotion and knew in his heart that he'd never been happier. Memories flew to the surface of their first meeting and their first real kiss, of the time they spent together on P3R118, when he proposed to her at his cabin and a thousand different moments with her. His mind also filled with the possibilities of their future together and of all the adventures that lay ahead.

"Now Samantha if you could take the other ring." Came the priests voice again, Sam reached over and took the ring; her hand was shaking as she did and she knew that more tears were forming in her eyes.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and of our marriage." Her voice was shaking slightly and as she placed the ring on his finger he held her hand tight in his, this made her smile and almost brought her tears of indescribable happiness to the surface.

"Jack and Samantha have made their promises to each other and may those who god had joined together no one can split asunder. I now pronounce you man and wife." He paused and smiled before saying "you may now kiss the bride."

Jack didn't wait to be told a second time and leaned in and kissed her, it was sweet and loving and spoke of their future together as man and wife. Sam put her arms around him and held him close to her safe in the knowledge that nothing was ever going to come between them. She was finally married to the man that she loved and would have children with and surrounded by friends and family they both knew that life didn't get any better than this.

* * *

18 years later.

"Jake, will you move your skate board!" Sam called after her youngest as she headed towards the kitchen with the last of the shopping. She hadn't stopped all day, from sorting out the packing to getting the last of the food they would need for the trip there hadn't been a moment when she'd stopped and relaxed. Jack had tried to help her but he wasn't the most organised of packers or shoppers – even given his time in the military and in the end he'd decided the best thing to do would be to stay at home and look after Jake and Alison.

"Sorry mom!" Jake told her picking up the skate board and following her into the kitchen. "Oh and dad said he found whatever it was you were looking for this morning and he's on the phone to uncle Daniel about keeping an eye on the house." Sam smiled at him, marvelling at just how much he looked like his father. Same dark eyes and the same hair, although Jakes was a lot scruffier and looked as though it hadn't really seen a comb in days. He also had the same stubborn streak although that might have had a little to do with both her and Jack.

"Where's Alison?" she asked opening the cupboard to find a clean cup for a well-deserved coffee.

"She's in her room packing." He answered starting to root through the shopping bag as his mother turned her attention to the kettle. "She's been quiet all day actually." Jake continued as he found the pack of snickers.

"I'll go check on her. And give me one of those!" she said in her authority voice as she glared at him.

"Yes ma'm" Jake responded handing the packet over, Sam just shook her head as she headed up the stairs to her daughters room.

Jack met her on the way up; he had the cordless phone in his hand and looked a little flustered. He greeted her with a kiss and looked hopefully at the chocolate bar she was carrying. "Daniel said that him and Janet will keep an eye on the house." He told her tapping the phone on his hand.

"Great, well all the shopping's done and there's a full tank of gas in the truck." Then seeing the way he was eyeing the snickers she added, "And Jake's got the rest of the chocolate in the kitchen. Try not to eat it all Jack." She advised, knowing that it was hopeless – and that she'd stashed some secret supplies in the truck for herself and Alison.

"I love you." Jack told her kissing her again before turning to head down the stairs, "Sam? How's Alison – I haven't heard her all day." He asked.

"I've just got in Jack." Sam told him smiling at his utter unawareness to what was going on. "And I'm going to check on her now – go eat the chocolate." She told him playfully and he flashed her one of those smiles that set her heart alight before he headed down to the kitchen. He still had it and she was still in love with him, even after all this time.

* * *

"Hey Alison are you in there?" she asked as she knocked gently on the door, no one answered and she couldn't hear any movement in the room so she opened the door.

The room was a little chilly but that was because the window was open, it was decorated with pale lilac walls and a few shelves on the furthest wall. Alison's desk was to the side of these shelves and in the corner of the room, her laptop, printer and books as well as a couple of family pictures and her favourite bear sat on it. Alison's small travel bag was on her bed and appeared packed although Alison herself was nowhere to be seen.

Sam headed for the window as it lead out onto a balcony and eventually out onto the roof, she figured that Alison could be out there – it had been one of the main reasons they'd bought this house in the first place, the roof was somewhere they all seemed to end up at one point or another and the view was amazing. And it had been a good place to set up the telescope.

Popping her head out Sam saw Alison sat there with her arms wrapped around her legs and pulled close to her chest. She was gazing out onto the view before her and seemed lost to the world, her hair similar to Sam's was blowing about untamed in the wind. "You want some company?" Sam asked and her daughter turned to face her. "Yeah." She replied smiling as if it was the first time she'd seen her mother in days.

She couldn't help it – she was back with her family and everything was ok again and as her mother climbed up onto the roof to sit at her side Alison turned to watch her. The ancient (or ascended one) had only just returned her and if her mother hadn't come out to see her she'd have headed back inside and hugged all of her family and told them just how much she loved them, granted it probably would have freaked them out a bit but she had just saved all of their lives and they should be grateful – even if they didn't know what had happened.

"Jake said that you haven't been out of your room all day so I figured that you might be hungry." Her mother told her handing her the snicker bar . "Thanks mom." Alison replied taking it and opening it. "I take it that you've done everything you have to do cause dad's been driving me mad – I can hear him cursing though the window."

"Yeah, we're all set for tomorrow, that it unless your brother and father don't eat all the food before we even set off – or the SGC decides they need us because of some emergency." She added knowing that they wouldn't be safe from that until they reached the cabin.

"I don't think they will – they're still trying to prove that they can do without you and dad for a couple of days. It'll be practice for when you actually get round to retiring." Alison told her mother before stuffing the rest of her chocolate into her mouth.

"I guess, are you ok? Is there anything that you want to talk about?" her mom asked her, knowing that she had a tendency to keep certain things to herself.

Alison shrugged and moved closer to her as she swallowed the last of her food. "Did General Hammond ever find out about you and dad before you left – the first time I mean?" she asked and her mother looked at her strangely.

"What makes you ask that?"

"I was just wondering." She told her and although it was the truth Alison didn't want to explain why she wanted to know – no one had told her that she couldn't tell her parents but she'd decided that it was something best kept to herself.

"Not while we were working there no. You see for all the General's a good man he'd probably of had us reassigned or court marshalled. Thankfully we were lucky, very lucky." Alison smiled and hugged her tightly. "Anything else?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, what's it like to save the world and have to keep it a secret?"

"Why, are you thinking of making a carer out of it?" Sam asked eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

"Well it kind of runs in the family, even Granddad's in on it and seeing as I'm off to college soon if figured I should at least have a carer plan. Besides it sounds like fun, hard work but fun."

Sam considered her answer for a minute before saying "It's weird and to be honest it wasn't half as hard as keeping mine and your dad's relationship a secret. You see all of our friends worked at the SGC and as you've said your Granddad even helped out a bit so I wasn't really keeping a secret from them."

"Apart from uncle mark." Alison reminded her mother, who just gave her a strange look.

"Well given what your uncle Mark thinks of what we got up to in the mountain I don't think he deserves to know and I'm glad that it's just our little secret." The look on her mothers face said it all and Alison remembered what had happened when her uncle was told, her mother was right it was probably best to keep it a secret, at least until the SGC became public knowledge.

"I love you mom." She said holding onto her mother more grateful than she could express that she was alive.

"I love you to honey, you wanna come back inside cause it's getting kinda cold and the wormhole X-treme reruns are about to start."

Alison laughed as they stood up, it was probably the worst show on television but seeing as it was based on her parents and their friends adventures it was always funny to watch.

"Yeah ok." She told her before they climbed back through the window and into the house.

* * *

It was in the early hours of the morning when Sam awoke to find Jack at the bedroom window of the cabin; they'd been there for a couple of days and had settled into the relaxing atmosphere of the place. "Hey." She called quietly rolling over in the bed to face him.

"Hey." He replied before turning back around and gazing out of the window once more. Sam pulled on her bathrobe and joined him at the window, as soon as she was close enough to him Jack put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked sleepily.

"Our daughter, I heard her get up about half an hour ago, she's been sat on that deck in the cold ever since." Jack told her quietly.

"Maybe she couldn't sleep." Sam suggested, although she knew that it was unlikely – the O'Neill's seemed to posses the ability to sleep anywhere, probably due to the military background that her and Jack had passed on to the children.

Jack gave her a look that said exactly what she'd been thinking. "Yeah I know." She told him snuggling a little closer.

"I mean she could have gone out for a spot of night fishing." Jack suggested

"There's no fish in the lake Jack." Sam reminded him, fully aware of the humorous tone of their conversation

"I didn't mention anything about catching fish." Came his sarcastic reply and Sam chuckled.

"She doesn't have a rod either." She added.

"Alright, thank you –"

"No ranks remember, we're on holiday sir." She retorted before he could finish his sentence.

"Sorry." He said and Sam glared, Jack decided it would be safer to change the subject. "Is she ok?" he asked and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, she seems happy enough and she's certainly been a lot happier to spend time with us than she normally is but it's almost as if she's..." but Sam didn't know how to say it – she wasn't even sure that she understood it.

"Trying her best not to take anything for granted?" Jack said trying to say what Sam couldn't.

"Yeah. I used to do it when we got back from suicide mission after suicide mission - that we somehow survived, I'd just walk around every where – my house, the base, your house – everywhere."

"But why would she be doing that?" Jack asked her putting his other arm around her and pulling her into his arms.

"I don't know but she's been asking a lot of funny questions about what is was like for us at the SGC before we left - for the first time." She explained slowly feeling herself drift off in his arms.

He started to move backwards towards the bed as Sam's eyes closed. "Hey, you still a wake?" he asked and she didn't answer so he bent down and kissed her, she kissed him back, answering his question.

After a few moments she moved away slightly. "Close the curtains and come back to bed." She whispered and he did as she asked, they crawled into bed together and Sam wrapped her arms around Jack who pulled the covers around them both before pulling her close to him.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" he asked her as she nuzzled her head against his neck, trying to get warm because for all the cabin was cosy it got a little cold at night.

"She'll be fine Jack, I'll talk to her in the morning." She replied drowsily. "You sure?"

"Yes!" she told him a little more awake than she had been before. "Now shut up and kiss me." She whispered and Jack smiled, taking his chance before one or both of them drifted off.

* * *

Alison sat on the deck in her pyjamas and towelling robe, her legs were swinging gently off the side just missing the cool water of the lake below her. She didn't know what had caused her to wake up or even wander out here but she somehow felt completely at peace, the sort of peace that pushed out the memories of her parents dead bodies lying in a make shift morgue in the SGC. Having her life back and her family didn't quite seem to be enough to stop the images surfacing in her mind – it wasn't that she wanted to forget everything that had happened – it was just that she was now scared that it would happen again.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the breeze that came across the lake or the figure that seemed to form out of a white mist and sit at her side.

"Alison." He said and she almost jumped into the lake. "I'm not here to hurt you – just to check on you, it's not the practice of my people to do so but I felt it was the right thing to do after what you have accomplished and experienced along the way."

It took a few moments for her to realise that he had been the being that had helped her through all of this, the one that had given her the powers and removed them again – it would have been nice to keep them but she couldn't complain – not now that her family were back, he had mid brown hair that nearly went over his eyes at the front, although it wasn't particularly floppy he was also roughly shaven and the most amazing eyes she had ever seen, she hadn't even really been noticing but they looked as though they had seen centuries and experienced things she couldn't imagine.

"I recognise you from somewhere." Alison said taking a closer look at him, he was dressed in ordinary jeans and a T-shirt and could pass for human, which given what her parents had told her about the ancients (who were the ascended before they ascended) probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"Your mother would know who I Am." He told her simply and something in her mind clicked, she'd read it in a mission report of her mothers when she was in her lab a few months ago.

"Orlin." She said smiling slightly nervously at him. "She mentioned you in her report – you flew off into space with a naquada reactor that was about to explode on Velona, after re-ascending of course."

"Yes that was me."

"What happened to you after that?" Alison asked, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I regained my position with my people. It took time but nothing compared to my centuries of solitude of Velona." Orlin explained and Alison nodded before pushing the loose strands of her hair out of her face.

"Why did you help me?" she asked him quietly so as not to wake anyone in the cabin. "Because if I hadn't then your planet and the lives of everyone on it would have been destroyed." He answered looking directly at her.

"By why you?" Alison asked again, knowing that there was more to it that just his regained position amongst the ascended ones.

"Because of who you are and because you have the same strength and determination as your mother. And I also needed to be a part of bringing you all back." He dropped her gaze and Alison understood why, she knew from what she'd managed to get out of her parents, Teal'c and Uncle Daniel that Orlin had spent some time with her mom and although nothing happened between them (mainly because although Alisons mom liked Orlin she'd been in love with Alisons father even back then so he never really had a chance) Orlin had given up his chance to 'live' again in order to save her – she'd been on Velona at the time the reactor had started to overload.

"Thank you." She said moving closer to him, knowing that if he did still have feelings for her mother then he'd be feeling a little uncomfortable about the fact that her mom and dad were sleeping in the bedroom closest to the dock.

"I think that I should be the one to thank you. In helping you I have realised that everything here is the way it should be and I no longer hold the feelings for your mother that I once did."

Not quite sure what she was supposed to say to that Alison hugged him. It was a gesture of thanks because she was sure that without his help she probably wouldn't exist and a gesture of compassion. But it was also a gesture of comfort. Having been given an insight into what it must have been like for the Ascended ones – they were so closed off from the rest of the universe, there to only help when they were told to and lived in a world (or temporal plane of some sort) where many of the people they once knew no longer existed. Alison couldn't imagine what it would have been like day after day, not to mention century after century.

"I have to go now." Orlin whispered and released Alison, who for a reason she couldn't quite explain didn't want this to be the last she ever saw of him – she was suddenly afraid of being alone with the memories that she carried.

"But what if I need to talk about what happened? Will I ever be able to see you again?" she asked. "I'll come and check on you from time to time."

"Properly? Like this? I don't just want to have conversations with a passing breeze." Alison pressed as she silently pleaded with him as she looked into his eyes.

"Alright but you must continue to live your life, the memories will fade in intensity but you will always remember." He didn't sound upset with the prospect and it almost seemed to Alison that he was giving the advice to himself as well as her.

"Don't worry I intend to, I mean especially now I know just how much I have to live for, I'm not likely to take anything for granted." she told him honestly and he gave her a strangely caring smile before turning back into his ascended form and melting into a gentle breeze that danced across the lake before disappearing into the night.

Alison sat on the deck for a little while longer taking in the way the starlight danced on the ripples Orlin had left on the water and the scent of the trees on the breeze. This place was perfect and she loved it, she also loved her family - even her brother who could sometimes be the most annoying human alive. Eventually she became so tired that she knew she'd fall asleep if she didn't go inside so she made her way quietly to her bedroom and went back to bed knowing that her brother and parents would still be there in the morning and that she could get on with her life now with a renewed sense of happiness and appreciation for everything that she had.

In the past few days she'd learned just who her parents were and what a risk they had taken just to be together, she'd learned that people that she cared about sacrificed a lot to do what they did and that sometimes even people she respected made mistakes. Alison had also become aware of the dangers in the universe – even if the war was over.

As she fell into sleep she decided what she wanted to do with her life because although she knew she couldn't handle the military laws or discipline she knew she could handle life at the SGC in a civilian capacity. And as long as her father had managed to retire by the time she finished college and hopefully got a chance to work there she knew she'd have the time of her life.

* * *

"You sure you've got everything?" Jack asked his daughter over the intercom from the control room over looking the gate. Although he had finally retired form the SGC he'd returned along with Sam and many of the original staff in the build up to this particular mission.

Alison nodded at her father and looked to her mother in the hope that she would tell him to stop worrying so much. She was getting ready for a peace celebration with their allies and was about to set off through the Stargate with the rest of her team. Her father, mother, brother and the rest of the original SG-1 would be joining the celebrations in a couple of days when all the major diplomacy was over but for now it was up to her.

"Jack, leave her alone, she's got to go. Have fun guys." Her mother said knowing that it had all carried over the intercom.

The leader of her team, Colonel Alex moss shot Alison a look and she shrugged before walking up the ramp towards the stargate. Its shimmering blue circle glistened in the light of the gate room and invited her to a journey into untold galaxies.

Dr Alison ONeill knew just what lay through the gate and the universe of adventures they had only just started to explore, she loved her job and the people that shared her experiences with her and never forgot just how lucky she was to have it all and the people that had helped her along the way – even if they couldn't remember. So as she stepped through the gate and into the cold swirl of stars on her journey to another world she silently thanked everyone she'd ever known and ever would know for the chance to explore a universe full of endless adventures and possibilities.

* * *

COMPLETE! I said it would be a happy ending! Hope u all enjoyed it! feedback and reviews are welcome. re edit is now complete as well! yay! 


End file.
